


Letting Go

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breakup AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, angery meanie, gdragon, not edited, slight angst, that xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Breakup au that just randomly came to me. I usually don’t like including canon things bUt I couldn’t  help myself with this one.Here’s the link to the video: https://youtu.be/D0B4QVLBMxgOkay tight, enjoy!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, meanie - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Oh uhm so in case you didn’t read the tags I didn’t get anyone to edit this just bc it’s kind of like a fun little side thing! 
> 
> So if you see any weird errors know that I don’t usually write like that huhuhu.
> 
> Okay! enjoy! :)

When Wonwoo found out that Mingyu reciprocated his feelings he was over the moon with what it would mean for them. Head and heart caught up in vacations away and thoughts of the future. But now, Wonwoo felt as if though he were being eaten alive, torn to shreds and scattered everywhere. He felt himself falling out of love. When he saw the man he used to once smile at he couldn’t bring his heart to jump out of his chest, his cheeks didn’t hurt like before. He was confused to say the least. He thought he would spend the rest of his life with Mingyu. That’s why it hurt more than anything in the world to let him go.  
“We need to break up”  
“We don’t /need/ to, you /want/ to”  
“I don’t want anything in the world for you but to be happy. And I can’t make you happy anymore I’m sorry.”  
“Wonwoo-“  
He had stormed out of the practice room. They were practicing for a duet for a concert in a couple of days. 

When the concert finally came and Wonwoo was forced to stand in front of the love of his life, and the stage started spinning his head filled with thoughts, drowning his brain, but his muscles took him through the actions and he rapped and walked to the edge of the stage. He wanted to sit and talk. He dropped his head in hopes of clearing his mind, then raised it, trying to get some fresh air. But everything was heavy. He tried walking back to the other side but Mingyu pushed him, walked past him, and Wonwoo could feel his anger. Mingyu didn’t walk too far because Wonwoo could still feel his presence, the red lights made him anxious. When Mingyu circled back around in front of him he pushed him again, but unlike himself Mingyu didn’t back down. He put his forehead up against the other’s and the look in his eyes. Wonwoo broke. His lips were moving on their own, his heart was preoccupied. And then he felt it. Mingyu kissed his hand and Wonwoo felt his chest explode with fury. Why didn’t Mingyu understand he wanted what was best for him. He wanted him to be happy. Wonwoo pushed himself onto Mingyu, hoping that the lyrics would speak for him. And Mingyu pushed him off, Wonwoo walked away, tried regaining some air to his lungs He realised how selfish he was being. He wanted to kiss him one last time. He wanted to see if his heart could jump out of his chest again. He bit his lips and kept singing. It would have to wait for another time.


End file.
